


In the mood for a good time

by sorry_yall



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: When Wade turned around, the first thing he saw was his friend's shirt sliding off his shoulders and to the floor, and he dropped the bottle in his hand, shattering it."George Tucker, I dare say it's been years since you looked at me like that," Wade said, a smirk finding its way onto his face.
Relationships: Wade Kinsella/George Tucker
Kudos: 9





	In the mood for a good time

"Another," George Tucker said as he slammed his empty glass down on the bar.  
"Bad day?" Wade asked, debating whether to give in to his request or not.  
"Just in the mood for a good time is all," George grinned.  
"Well, it's almost closing time, ten minutes if that clock is right, I'm sure we can find something to do," Wade said as he gave in and poured his friend another drink.  
George looked around and confirmed there was no one else in the bar, then polished off his drink, walked over to the door and locked it.

"Got anything in mind, Wade Kinsella?" George said with a smirk as he strode back to his seat at the bar. The other man had his back turned, cleaning up for the end of the day, so he didn't notice George start to unbutton his shirt.

When Wade turned around, the first thing he saw was his friend's shirt sliding off his shoulders and to the floor, and he dropped the bottle in his hand, shattering it.  
"George Tucker, I dare say it's been years since you looked at me like that," Wade said, a smirk finding its way onto his face.  
"I think the last time was that day in high school, under the bleachers." George stood up and placed his hands on the bar.  
"Mm, that was more fun than I've ever had with a girl." Wade moved to find something to clean the broken bottle up with, but the other man grabbed his hand.  
"I'm sure it can wait," he said with a smile, then shed the rest of his clothing.

As Wade took a swig from a randomly selected bottle of alcohol, George deftly lifted himself onto the bar and laid down it, knees apart and hands above his head.  
"Well arent you just the prettiest little thing, George Tucker," Wade grinned as he poured a bit of whiskey into his friend's mouth, then kissed him, sloppy and passionate.

"Oh, Kinsella, you kiss better than ever," George chuckled, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Wade turned his head to press his lips against one of George's wrists, then ducked out of his grasp, who whined and tried to pull him back. With a slight grin, Wade reached under the counter and produced a lime and a knife. He cut the lime into quarters, then looked right into George's eyes as he slowly licked the juice off the knife, who shivered with lust.

One quarter of lime in hand, Wade drew close to the man laying on the bar and began squeezing out the juice over his chest and abs.  
"What's with the lime? I feel like a seasoned fish," George laughed, then groaned as he felt the wet warmth of Wade's tongue on his skin, licking the juice off.  
"You're my seasoned fish," Kinsella chuckled as he continued to lick his way towards his friend's chest.  
"Mm that's definitely the pet name to get a man in the mood," he joked.

Wade took his friend's hand in his own and inspected it briefly, noticing a paper cut on his finger. He grinned at it and picked up another quarter of the lime, squeezing a bit of the juice onto the cut. George tried to pull his hand away on impulse, but Wade kept a tight grip. He watched for a moment as George's face showed the slight sting of pain, then he pulled the man's hand toward his mouth, placing the finger between his lips and sucking.  
"Mm, Wade, that was, wow," George moaned.  
"Good wow?" Wade chuckled.  
"Very good wow."

With surprising ease, as if he'd done it before--which he probably had--Wade hopped up onto the bar and landed on his knees near his friend's head.  
"Come here, George Tucker." He gently grabbed the sides of the man's head and tilted it back, pressing George's lips against his crotch. He let out a muffled groan as Wade rolled his hips against him.

George reached up and fumbled with Wade's belt, struggling until the man finally helped him out. The bartender unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans, then pulled out his growing erection.  
"Mm, Kinsella, even better than I remember," George chuckled, taking the tip between his lips.  
"Damn, I've missed you so much," Wade moaned.  
"Then tell me, why did we wait so long to do this again?" George smirked.  
"Oh shut up and suck George Tucker," Wade laughed as he pulled the man's mouth onto his dick. 

The bar was quiet except for the men's muffled moans as Wade gently fucked George's mouth. He gripped Wade's thighs, begging for more.  
"Fuck, you're even better than you were under the bleachers," Wade chuckled. "Alright Tucker, come here." Wade reached for the backs of George's knees and pulled them up, curving the man's spine and forcing his weight onto his shoulders. The bartender positioned George's legs under his arms to hold him there, then used his now free hands to grip the man's ass.

George whined as he was forced to hold the difficult position he was placed in, but soon moaned loudly as Wade licked a wide stripe over his hole. He licked a few more times, even pushing the tip of his tongue inside the man's hole once or twice. 

The man sighed with relief as he was released and allowed to return to a more comfortable position. He let Wade bring him up to his eye level and kiss him long and hard.  
"Mm, Wade Kinsella, you've gotten creative over the years," George chuckled.  
"Can I fuck you now?" Wade said impatiently, but with a smile and a kiss.  
"Yes please," George whined as he turned around and positioned himself on his hands and knees, ass towards his friend.  
"Arms," Wade commanded, and George obeyed, crossing his hands behind his back, which in turn pushed his face into the bar. 

Gripping his friend's wrists with one hand, Wade used his other to line up his cock with George's hole. Both men moaned as he slowly pushed in.  
"Fuck me Kinsella, harder," George groaned, and Wade immediately obeyed, snapping his hips in the rest of the way.  
"Damn, you feel good," Wade moaned as he pushed in and out of the lawyer.

"Want to have a little more fun, Tucker?" Wade growled as he fucked into him.  
"As long as you fuck me good, I'll do anything you want baby," George moaned.  
"Anything?" the bartender chuckled.  
"Maybe not absolutely anything," George laughed in response as Wade pulled out of him and got off of the bar.

He pulled out two pairs of leather cuffs from under the bar, and hopped over to the other side of the bar, then helped George to his feet.  
"Is there a reason you have cuffs under the bar?" George chuckled.  
"Don't ask," Wade laughed as he pulled a stool out from the bar. He bent the other man over the stool and cuffed his wrists to his ankles underneath the horizontal bars on the stool legs, securing the man to the stool.

"Oh fuck, Wade, please just fuck me," George whined, his dick harder than ever.  
"Well you did ask nicely," Wade laughed, then pushed his cock inside him once more. He wasted no time, pounding George's hole hard and fast. The lawyer whined and moaned, pulling against the cuffs.  
"Fuck, so good, more." 

"Mm, fuck, you're still so tight, feels so good," the bartender slurred against George's spine.  
"Wade, Wade please, touch me, I need you," George moaned.  
"I'm not sure you want it bad enough," Wade teased, snapping his hips inside the man beneath him.  
"Fuck, I want it, I want you, please."  
"Damn, I love it when you beg."  
Wade sped up his hips, thrusting hard and fast, drawing moan after moan from George.

A few minutes later, Wade released inside of George, both of them moaning loudly.  
"Wade, please, I need to cum," George begged as the other man slowly pulled out.  
"Mm, what if I kept you like this all night. Tied up and begging for release. Wouldn't that be fun," Wade chuckled, running his hands over George's ass and thighs.  
"Wade, you wouldnt."  
"You did say you'd do anything."  
"Yes, but then I corrected it to almost anything."  
"I think I'll just sit down, have a few drinks, think it over. What do you say, Tucker?"  
"Fuck. As long as you promise to fuck me again, and again, and maybe a couple times after that, I'll let you keep me like this." George immediately hated himself for giving in, but his cock twitched in excitement at the same time.

"I knew you'd warm up to it," Wade laughed, taking a drink of whiskey.


End file.
